leugimfandomcom-20200213-history
Azureseeker Expedition
The Azureseeker Expedition was created in the wake of the Scourge's conquest over Quel'Thalas, in which the Azureseeker family of workers were obliterated. Due to the militarization of the family's organization and routine planning that took place in order to resist Scourge control, the Azureseeker Expedition was founded as a familiar paramilitary guild composed solely from the survivors of the Azureseeker family and their descendants under the one who spent hundreds of years working on saving the family from demise: Saulanar Azureseeker. History Burning Crusade The Expedition initially focused their activities on Quel'Thalas, aiding in purging from the influence of the Scourge and repel the Alliance spies from Darnassus. After the Scourge and the Alliance were dealt with and the blood elves joined the Horde, the Azureseekers aided the Horde at Outland in its many war fronts, although they later focused on combating the Fel Horde after they were forced to retreat from an attack at a fel orc base camp at Hellfire Penninsula. With the fel orc threat considerably reduced, the expedition turned to fight the Alliance in two fronts one, led by Saulanar himself, aiding in dominating the Spirit Towers at the Bone Wastes while the other helped the Horde in trying to conquer Haala. The Azureseekers returned to Azeroth upon hearing the news of an attack at Quel'Danas, and went to the isle in order to fight the demonic forces of the Burning Legion. After the Burning Legion at Quel'Danas was defeted, Saulanar and his expedition started traveling around Azeroth, resuming their aid to the Horde in order to improve their earnings and equipment to better combat their enemies. Wrath of the Lich King The Azureseeker Expedition aided in defending Orgrimmar from the invading Scourge and then followed the Horde to Northrend, fighting mostly at Dragonblight and Icecrown. The expedition managed to avoid the tragedy of the Wrathgate as no members of it were there. When the Horde started organizing an army to reclaim Undercity from the Legion-affiliated Forsaken rebels, Saulanar ordered the expedition to stay at Northrend and keep fighting against the Scourge and the Alliance, which wasn't well accepted, although obeyed. Furthermore, the expedition unknowingly started undergoing a dark path when its blacksmiths reforged the saronite equipment found by Saulanar into an armor that could fit him. The raw saronite's corruptive powers beginning to hold influence over their leader, who started making suspicious decisions such as not allowing them to help in purging the Halls of Stone, Halls of Lightning and later Ulduar from the presence of Yogg-Saron's army when they rose to strike. After the war was over, the expedition returned to Quel'Thalas. Cataclysm With the rise of Deathwing and the constantly raging war against the Twilight's Hammer, several protests from the family-force against Saulanar's decisions started rising as the elf, for reasons they couldn't understand, ordered them to not take part in the conflict, claiming that the Alliance was the primary target to be destroyed. Under the dark influence of the raw saronite armor's properties, Azureseeker managed to withstand the pressure placed upon him by his expedition and successfully convinced them to stay mostly passive, only acting to combat the Alliance at the Western Plaguelands and remote places such as the Hinterlands, not making any significant contribution neither to the war against Deathwing and even the Alliance-Horde war as a whole, including the Attack on Theramore Isle. Mists of Pandaria The Expedition contributed little to the initial conflict at the newfound land of Pandaria. His relatives' opposition to his rule grew considerably and the family-force was at the risk of crumbling, suddenly, Saulanar heard their pleas and the Azureseeker Expedition landed at Pandaria by way of the portal from Orgrimmar to Honeydew Village. Although also fighting the Alliance, Saulanar suspiciously manipulated the situation so that they would mostly focus on fighting against the mogu settlements under the excuse that they possessed powerful arcane artifacts that would be useful for the war effort, which, although truth, was only a cover for the dark influence within the elf's mind luring him into attacking the creations of the Titans. Due to this same influence, Saulanar led his expedition to the Isle of Thunder to aid the Sunreaver Onslaught in dealing with the mogu and their Zandalari allies, as well as stage skirmishes across the isle against agents of the Kirin Tor Offensive in order to keep his subjects at bay. Despite the defeat of the Thunder King and news from a rebellion against the tyranny of Warchief Garrosh Hellscream ongoing on Durotar, Saulanar ordered his forces to stay at the Isle of Thunder with the onslaught until the blood elves were done and ready to join the conflict, the corruption within Saulanar whispering him to not interfere with the conflict. Escalation Unwittingly freed, albeit temporarily, from the dark influence of saronite, Saulanar brought the Azureseekers to Kalimdor by ship to finally join the civil war and, shortly after landing at the shores of Durotar and pledging themselves to the cause of the rebellion, the Expedition, based at Sen'jin Village, heard of the Kor'kron's offensive against Vendetta Point at Southern Barrens. Saulanar rapidly rallied his whole family-army to attack them before they posed any more serious threat and to keep the focus of the fight at the Barrens' northern half and set up a temporary encampment at the Overgrowth, where they spent a few days preparing themselves while making bandages with the local twisted flora, and then finally charged against Vendetta Point. Saulanar expected an easy victory, for he thought the Kor'kron forces there were just a small few considering the situation of Northern Barrens and the fact that Vendetta was too small, however, he and his guild met a considerably sized contingent of orcs that swiftly overwhelmed his forces, the survivors of the bloody conflict were brought to the newly built prison camp at the Fields of Blood. Vendetta Conflict See: Vendetta Conflict alongside the Gnomeregan Blackjacks and Mrog's quilboar.]] In order to forge an alliance with the Azureseeker Expedition, Commander Leugim of the Grey Legion sent Legionary Pazie to sneak into Vendetta Point and free the captive elves as well as the Gnomeregan Blackjacks of Nimbus Clash. Due to her successful mission, the Azureseeker allied with the Grey Legion and the gnome guild, creating a coalition to repel the Kor'kron from the Southern Barrens that culminated into an ultimate success. After the forces of Balrocia Dreadhowl were defeated, the Azureseekers parted ways with their former allies. Siege of Orgrimmar As the Azureseeker Expedition fought at the Drag, Saulanar ordered the forces retreat and had them follow him in a portal to Razor Hill, then teleported the guild to Quel'Thalas, when asked about the reasons behind it, the elf merely said that that conflict was over for them. Again, the protests from his subjects restarted, the inner corruption within his mind fueling his thoughts into an angry frenzy, Saulanar teleported them to the corrupted woods between Eversong and Ghostlands, where he forcefully tapped in the maddening energies of the saronite gear and weaved it towards his subjects, the maddening sounds that had been secretly degenerating Saulanar's consciousness briefly spreading to his own family, the mere seconds the corruption was channeled into them was enough to soothe them, and from this point on, the progressively maddening Saulanar started working on depriving his forces of foolish opposition while seeking new ways to restore its numbers. Unbeknownst to them, the Azureseeker Expedition progressively falls under the dark sway that grabbed ahold their leader, how long are they going to keep their original allegiances, objectives and even selves is yet to be seen. Category:Horde factions